Our First Kiss
by ichirukiluna gituloh
Summary: Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month for Kazuka Ichirunatsu. Apakah kalian pernah berciuman dengan orang yang kalian sukai? Apalagi ciuman itu adalah sebuah First Kiss! Bagaimana ya rasanya? Apakah suatu hari nanti aku bisa merasakannya? RnR!


Allow Minna…Jumpa lagi dengan Luna. Kali ini saia bikin fic khusus dalam Event Dedication Month. Fic ini saia persembahkan untuk teman sekaligus senpai saia yaitu Kazuka Ichirunatsu. Karena berkat fic Kazu yang berjudul Love Under The Raindrops lah pertama kali saia mengenal FFN. Karena Kazulah yang dengan senang hati mau membantu dan membimbing saia membuat akun FFn. Sebab itu dia jadi orang yang berjasa bwt saia. Ya, walaupun saia juga meminta bantuan dari author yang lain karena kelemotan saia. Hehehe…

Hubungan kenapa saia memilih pairing Ichiruki karena "love Under The Raindrops" pairnya adalah Iciruki. Jadi sebagai ucapan terima kasih saia membuat fic Ichiruki juga untuk Kazu. Semoga dia mau menerima fic saia ini.

**Title : Our First Kiss.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Our First Kiss milik Ichirukiluna Gituloh.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Semua isi cerita adalah POV Rukia.**

===Selamat Membaca===

Halo semuanya…Perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku lahir tanggal 14 Januari dan punya bintang Carpricorn. Aku punya warna mata violet, rambut hitam sebahu, dan bertubuh mungil. Kata teman-teman sih aku lucu dan manis. Saat ini aku menyukai teman sekelasku, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia cowok yang pintar dan baik. Punya hobby sepak bola, tampan, tinggi, dan berambut orange. Dia senang membantu siapa saja. Sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu dia pindah ke sekolahku, SMA Karakura. Dia murid pindahan dari Inggris loh! Yang paling membuatku senang adalah karena kami sudah menjadi teman dekat. Ya, walaupun kami sering bertengkar juga sih! Tapi kenapa ya? Aku masih merasa deg-degkan? Apalagi saat kami hanya berdua? Aku ini memang gadis yang aneh!

Dan inilah kisahku…

Pagi inibenar-benar hari yang buruk buatku. Jam weker yang kupasang semalam battery nya habis sehingga aku bangun kesiangan. Kegiatan pagi yang biasa kulakukan menjadi kacau. Semuanya kulakukan dengan terburu-buru. Sampai-sampai aku tidak memperhatikan mama yang menyuruhku membawa payung. Aku ini memang sangat ceroboh!

Di tengah jalan hujan pun mulai turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Huft…Ini benar-benar pagi yang menyebalkan!

"Hei, cebol! Sedang apa kau diam mematung di tengah hujan seperti ini?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang cowok berambut orange memegang payung berwarna hijau di tangan kanannya. "Ichigo!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak membawa payung? Huh, kau ini memang gadis yang ceroboh ya? Hahaha…" ledeknya tertawa sambil terus memegang perut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau ini..Heh, jeruk! Aku ini tidak ceroboh! Hanya saja tadi-"

"Iya aku tahu!" potongnya cepat, " Sudahlah, nanti kita bisa terlambat kalau terusberdiri disini. Ayo!" ucapnya nyengir.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggunakan sepayung berdua. Kami hanya diam membisu. Entah kenapa begitu memikirkan bahwa aku satu payung dengan Ichigo membuatku merasa malu sekaligus senang.

Sesampainya di sekolah, kami langsung menuju kelas. Kami disambut oleh dua makluk aneh bernama Renji dan Keigo. Ya, menurutku mereka adalah makluk teraneh di bumi ini. Renji adalah temanku sejak kecil dan dia selalu menggangguku. Hobby nya adalah baseball. Sedangkan Keigo selalu bersikap aneh dan lebay. Benar-benar aneh!

"Wuaaa..Kenapa kalian berdua bisa sepayung begitu?" tanya Keigo dengan muka syoknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk payung yang dibawa Ichigo.

"Jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran ya?" timpal Renji.

Hah! apa sih maksud mereka berdua bicara begitu? Kenapa Renji bicara seperti itu di depan umum? Aku kan jadi malu..Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dasar babon jelek! Awas kau!

"Itu tidak seperti yang kalian berdua pikirkan!" jawab Ichigo cuek menuju bangku miliknya. Ada rasa kecewa menjalari hatiku.

"Ayo anak-anak kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" Ochi-sensei masuk kelas dan aku pun duduk di kursiku dengan lesu.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, aku terus menatap Ichigo dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Ochi-sensei. Tapi sayup-sayup aku mendengar kalau kami harus berhati-hati. Akhir-akhir ini banyak anak berandalan yang suka mengganggu anak SMA yang berpacaran. Sampai akhirnya pelajaran sekolah usai dan kami pulang.

"Aku sangat iri dengan kalian berdua." Kata Inoue saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kalian?" aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kamu dan Kurosaki," jelas Inoue.

"Bagian mananya?"

"Bisa bertengkar seperti itu dan sepayung bersama. Sedangkan hubunganku dengan Renji sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan."

Aku merasa bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena aku tahu pasti kalau Inoue suka dengan Renji. Tapi si babon itu tampaknya tidak punya rasa sama sekali padanya. Kadang aku merasa dunia ini sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin seorang Inoue, gadis tercantik dan pintar di SMA Karakura bisa menyukai seekor babon yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali itu! Tapi yang jelas, aku harus segera menghiburnya. "Sudahlah Inoue, kau tahu sendirikan kalau Renji itu aneh? Tapi aku yakin, didalam hatinya dia pasti juga menyukaimu. Aku yakin itu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak boleh menyerah!"

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

Huft, untung saja dia percaya!

Setelah selesai makan malam. Seperti biasanya aku, papa, dan mama menonton TV bersama. Oya, aku lupa memperkenalkan keluargaku. Papaku bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Dia adalah seorang dosen di sebuah Universitas Karakura. Sedangkan mamaku bernama Hisana Kuchiki. Dia hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Malam itu kami sekeluarga menonton film drama cinta. Tahu tidak? Pria dalam film itu mengungkapkan cintanya pada gadis yang disukainya loh! Kemudian pria itu mencium bibir sang gadis. Kyaaa…aku sampai malu melihatnya!

Kriiiingggggg

"Biar papa yang angkat!" papa pergi keruang sebelah, tapi bisa kupastikan ada garis-garis merah di pipinya. Hihihi…Aku tidak pernah melihat tampang papa selucu itu.

Aku menolehkan pandangan ke arah mama, "Mama, kenapa mereka tadi berciuman? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa sayang," kata mama sambil membelai halus rambut hitam sebahuku. "Ciuman itu adalah tanda spesial dari seseorang kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya."

'Jadi kalau misalkan aku dan Ichigo berciuman tidak apa-apa dong? Haduh! Aku ini berpikir apa sih!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Sayang, sepertinya sekarang sudah waktunya tidur. Ayo sana siap-siap!" aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai atas. AKu membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku yang nyaman. Tak butuh waktu lama aku pun tertidur.

Tak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba aku sudah berdiri di sebuah taman dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga berwarna-warni tumbuh di sekelilingnya. Dari arah belakang, ada sebuah tangan hangat memegang tangan kananku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut mendapati seseorang itu adalah Ichigo. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Dia mengajakku berlari-lari kecil sambil terus berpegangan tangan menyusuri taman. Desiran angin membuat rambut hitam sebahuku merumbai-rumbai. Semuanya nampak indah bagi kami. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo berhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

Kedua tangannya memegang tanganku. "Rukia, aku mencintaimu."

Dalam hati aku berteriak keras bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku pun menutup mata.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Aneh? Kenapa lama sekali aku tidak merasakan sentuhan apapun di bibirku ya? Aku pun membuka mata dan sangat kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat di depanku. Karena yang ada di depanku saat ini adalah…

"Rukia…aku mencintaimuuu!" kata Renji menutup mata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arahku.

"Wuaa…tidak! Aku tidak mauuu!" aku terbangun. Huft, ternyata aku bermimpi. Mimpi paling buruk yang pernah ku alami. Bulu kudukku bergidik ngeri membayangkan mimpi tadi. Jangan sampai mimpi buruk itu terjadi di dunia nyata!

Saat sampai di sekolah, Inoue dan Momo membicarakan drama TV semalam. Aku hanya membalas dengan mengiyakan saja.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak berpikir? Bahwa mencium mulut wanita itu kan jorok!" sela Renji tiba-tiba. Aku rasa dia menguping pembicaraan kami sedari tadi.

"Bukan begitu, Renji! Kata mamaku, ciuman itu adalah tanda spesial dari orang yang sangat mencintaimu." Jelasku.

Renji malah nyengir dan menatapku aneh, "oh…jadi kamu sudah pernah dicium Ichigo ya?"

"Bu..Bukan begitu Renji!" teriakku dengan volume yang keras ke arahnya. Aku benar-benar sangat kesal padanya!

"Ohayou minna!" Ichigo baru saja datang. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung menuju tempat dudukku. Aku takut Ichigo mengetahui kejadian barusan dan melihat mukaku yang memerahgara-gara perkataan si babon jelek Renji itu! Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Ichigo bertanya pada Tatsuki yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Rukia marah gara-gara ucapan Renji!" jawab Tatsuki cuek.

Ugh. Sial! Mata pelajaran yang diberikan Ukitake-sensei jadi tidak bisa kuterima dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Renji tadi.

Saat pulang sekolah, Ichigo mengajakku pulang bersama. Karena kebetulan hari ini dia tidak ada latihan sepak bola bersama timnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, pendek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Hei, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku pendek! Jeruk!"

"Tapi kau kan memang pendek! Hahaha…"

"Huu…enak saja kau!"

"Oya, bagaimana kalau kita ke Taman Karakura dulu?"

"Hah, untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, ayo!"

Taman Karakura. Entah kenapa hari ini begitu sepi. Hanya ada kami berdua. Padahal biasanya disini selalu ramai. Kami berdua duduk di sebuah ayunan sejajar. Kami duduk dan mengobrol. Ichigo menceritakan tentang hari senja di sore ini. Dimana sang surya mulai meredupkan sinarnya dan digantikan oleh cahaya bulan. Sedangkan aku hanya diam dan terus memandanginya. Aku merasa Ichigo semakin tampan jika cahaya senja menyinari wajah dan rambut orangenya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku, "Kenapa dari tadi hanya diam saja? Apa karena kata-kata Renji?"

Deg! "Ah, ti-tidak kok!" jawabku salah tingkah.

Ichigo menghela nafas, "Kalau tidak salah tadi aku mendengar kata 'Ciuman'!"

Aku menelan ludah, "Bu-Bukan! Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo!"

"Ayolah, Rukia! Di antara kita kan tidak ada rahasia?" desaknya. Mau tidak mau aku terpaksa menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sebelum memulainya, aku menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Ichigo terus menatapku. Sorot mata musim gugurnya menuntutku untuk menceritakannya. "Baiklah! Jadi begini, apa kamu menonton drama TV semalam? Ceritanya sangat bagus sekali loh!"

Ichigo mengerutkan kening, "Drama TV semalam? Ah, sayangnya aku tidak nonton."

Pembicaraan kami terhenti. Tiba-tiba di depan kami sudah berdiri tiga anak berandalan bertubuh kekar menggangu kami. "Hei! Kalian berdua! Sedang apa kalian disini? Kalian sedang pacaran ya?"

"Rukia, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Bisik Ichigo padaku sambil memegang tangan kananku.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, mereka mengepung dan melarang kami pergi. Tangan kami yang semula terus berpegangan dilepas paksa oleh salah satu berandalan itu. Tanpa disengaja tubuh mungilku malah terjatuh menuju ke arah mereka. Sialnya, aku ditangkap dan dijadikan sandera.

"Cepat lepaskan dia!" perintah Ichigo marah.

"Heh, kau pikir kau ini siapa? Teman-teman, cepat beri pelajaran padanya agar dia tahu siapa kita!" dua temannya mengangguk maju memukul Ichigo. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat dia menghindar, menghantam, dan menendang dua berandalan di hadapannya. Tidak kusangka ternyata Ichigo begitu kuat dan hebat dalam berkelahi. Aku melirik berandalan yang sejak tadi terus memegangi kedua tanganku. Tampaknya ia juga tidak percaya kalau cowok di depannya benar-benar kuat.

"Hei! Kalau kau tidak menyerah, bisa kupastikan gadis manis ini akan terluka!" ancamnya sambil memperkuat cengkeramannya pada kedua tanganku. Tubuhku terkunci. Sebuah belati kecil mengarah keleherku. Aku sangat takut dan tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Menyerah atau kubunuh dia!"

Dua berandalan yang sejak tadi jatuh tersungkur berdiri. Kemudian mereka langsung mengeroyok dan memukuli Ichigo. Ichigojatuh meringkuk sambil melindungi kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas pukulan mereka.

"Tolong hentikan! Jangan pukuli dia lagi! Bunuh saja aku!" aku meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari cengkeraman berandalan sialan ini. Tapi aku tisak sanggup. Kekuatannya tiga kali lipat dariku, "Aku mohon jangan pukuli dia lagi!" aku menangis, air mataku turun membasahi pipiku.

"Diam kau! Ini adalah akibat karena dia berani melawan kami! Hahaha…"

Rukia bodoh! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Mereka terus saja memukul dan menedang Ichigo di depan mataku. 'Kami-sama, tolonglah Ichigo!' batinku sambil menutup mata.

"HEI KALIAN! HENTIKAN!"

Aku membuka mata, pandanganku mencari sumber suara itu. Aku melihat Ukitake-sensei berlari ke arah kami.

"Celaka! Teman-teman, ayo lari!" ketiga anak berandalan itu lari terbirit-birit di susul oleh kejaran Ukitake-sensei di belakangnya.

Aku melangkah menghampiri Ichigo, "Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dia tidak menjawab, wajahnya tampak sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakitnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang biru-biru dan darah segar mengalir dari sudut kiri bibirnya. Aku meletakkan kepala Ichigo di pangkuanku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi tenggorokanku tercekat dan perutku serasa dihantam buldoser hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa bilang, "Bo..doh…" suaraku bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan saat dipukuli? Aku pikir kau bisa menghajar sampai 10 orang? Kau bohong!" air mataku menetes satu persatu menjatuhi wajah Ichigo. Hatiku sakit.

"Pasti IQ mu rendah sekali. Bisa berbuat apa aku saat melihat kau ditawan?" Ekspresi wajahnya tetap menahan rasa sakit.

"Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana? Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu!" isakku.

Ichigo tertegun, "Kamu takut kehilangan aku?"

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" suaraku serak dan air mataku tumpah lagi.

Ichigo hanya diam, tak berani menatap wajahku.

"Maaf," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu sangat peduli padaku. Kupikir kamu membenciku."

"Seandainya saja aku bisa membencimu," kataku masih terisak.

Kami saling pandang. Ichigo menatap dalam mata violetku dan aku pun membalasnya. Aku merasa semakin lama wajah Ichigo semakin dekat ke wajahku. Aku yakin pasti wajah ku memerah saat ini. 'Kami-sama, apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batinku.

Deg…Deg…Deg

Kulihat Ichigo menutup kedua matanya. Reflek, aku pun ikut menutup mata. Sementara jarak kami semakin dekat, dekat, dekat, dan…

Kurasakan bibir Ichigo menyentuh lembut bibirku. Kesan pertama yang kurasakan adalah manis. Kami berciuman cukup lama. Aku bernafas lega ketika Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena kurasakan mukaku yang terasa panas, begitupun Ichigo. Hatiku menjerit keras, "Ichigo, aku mencintaimu!"

Kami dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Ukitake-sensei. Rupanya dia tidak berhasil mengejar ketiga berandalan tadi.

Malamnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Ketika Ichigo, orang yang aku sukai menciumku. Apakah itu artinya dia juga menyukaiku? Aku terus memikirkannya. Saat makan malam, mandi, dan ketika tidur pun aku masih memikirkannya. Merasakan ciuman manis yang diberikan Ichigo padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dan bersikap seperti apa padanya besok. Aku sangat malu!

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo bersikap sama seperti biasanya. Cuek, datar, dan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa aku cuma bermimpi ya?

===END===

Yei Yei Yei…akhirnya selesai juga. Ini adalah Fic Oneshoot pertama saia. Dan untuk pertama kali pula lah saia memakai POV untuk keseluruhan isi fic. Gmn? Bagus ato jelek? Untuk terakhir kalinya saya berharap Kazu bisa menerima fic ini.

Silahkan Repyu…tekan tombol biru-birunya! Ganbatte!


End file.
